The catalytic steam reforming of mixtures of methane and carbon dioxide to produce mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide has been practiced for many years on a commercial scale. One of the disadvantages associated with the production of synthesis gas by the steam reforming of methane and is that the product gas mixtures are limited by the reaction stoichiometry to hydrogen/carbon monoxide ratios of 3:1 or higher. The addition of carbon dioxide to a steam reformer can result in lower hydrogen/carbon monoxide ratios, but requires the removal of steam from the product gas stream. It would be desirable, for a variety of applications such as hydroformylations, carbonylations, and the like, to be able to directly produce carbon monoxide-rich synthesis gas mixtures. The catalysts of choice employed for commercially practiced catalytic steam reforming of mixtures of methane and carbon dioxide are nickel-based catalysts. These catalysts suffer from severe deactivation if the reaction temperature is too low (i.e., if reaction temperature falls below about 500.degree. C.). In addition, these catalyst systems also suffer severe deactivation when employed for the reforming of mixtures of methane and carbon dioxide if the reforming reaction is carried out in the substantial absence of water. It would be desirable, therefore, to have available catalyst systems which were resistant to deactivation when employed for the reforming of mixtures of hydrocarbons and carbon dioxide in the substantial absence of water. Indeed, it would be most desirable, in terms of reduced energy requirements, simplified materials handling, and the like, to be able to carry out the reforming of hydrocarbons such as methane even in the substantial absence of water.